


Almost kind of romantic

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: http://thesweetpsychopath.tumblr.com/





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Almost kind of romantic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/267268) by [tailoredshirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailoredshirt/pseuds/tailoredshirt). 



**Author's Note:**

> http://thesweetpsychopath.tumblr.com/


End file.
